mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kibou No Kane Oto ~Love Goes On~
Kibou No Kane Oto ~Love Goes On~ is the last song that Aqua Regina grants the mermaids. Japanese Lyrics Yume no owari no negau no wa naze Are hateta basho ni mo nanawa saku no ni Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sona Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni Machigaeta yume wo miteta dake Ai no arikaya kioku no nazoto Tsuki sasaru tsumetai kodoku ni Anata wa kurushindata no Junbaku no Tsuba wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte Ikitai to negai umareta deshou Saa Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta wo ima Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara Listen to my love (Listen to my love) kono uta wo Aoi hito mi no okuni kakushita Kowa resouni fukaku kirei na kokoro Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida Kanashimi no subete kasanakuteii Machigaeta yume wo owarasete Subete wo wasure hadakade nemutte Atarashii yume ga yarodo koro Anata wa jiyuu ni nareru Junbaku no Kokoro wo agetai massugu mitsumete Shinjitsu wa totemo yasashii kiseki Nee Kokoro wo asukete saisho no kisu wo shite Nanika ga tsutawatu shunka no kodou Listen to my heart (Listen to my heart) Sono mune ni Junbaku no Tsuba wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte Ikitai to negai umareta deshou Saa Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta wo ima Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara Listen to my love (Listen to my love) kono uta wo Ai suru kimochi kara sekai wa kitto hajimari Subete wo hikiyo sete ooki na aino wa totaru Machigai kizutsuite tataki namida nagashite Sore demo o waranai dareka wo ai suru kimochi (La, la, la, la, la....) Greek Lyrics Γιατί λοιπόν προσπαθείς, τ'όνειρο ν’απαρνηθείς, αφού ακόμα και στην έρημο, νυχτολούλουδο θα βρεις. Το ουράνιο τόξο θα βγει, μακριά θα μας οδηγεί, σ’ένα κόσμο που η ελπίδα μένει ακόμα ζωντανή. Ζήσε την στιγμή και σβήσε όλα τα παλιά, τότε που η θλίψη και ο θυμός σε αιχμαλωτίσαν. Ζέστανε η ψυχή και ο πάγος λιώνει στην καρδιά η ελπίδα και η αγάπη τον ουρανό ξαναγέμισαν !!! Κλείσε τα φτερά σου γλυκά, θα πρέπει να ξεκουραστείς !! Και τότε θα δεις καθαρά τον τρόπο για να μην χαθείς !!! Η αγνή καρδιά σου μπορεί να γιατρευτεί, να ελευθερωθεί !! Η αλήθεια είναι o,τι ζητάς, και θα την βρεις αν αγαπάς !!! Άσε την καρδιά (άσε την καρδιά) να σε οδηγεί !!! French Lyrics Viens avec nous tu verras Que la vie est pleine de joie On se sent vraiment si fortes a trois Rejoins-nous, on t'apprendra Fait confiance à ton étoile Crois toujours en ton destin L'amitié, si souvent dévoile, les plus beaux des lendemains Tu sais bien que j'ai, tellement tellement besoin de toi On se sent si fort a deux, reste avec moi je t'en prie Reste un peut, écoute, comme j'ai le cœur qui bat pour toi Et serres-moi vraiment très fort dans tes bras Regarde le ciel Les étoiles brillent et je t'attends On est si pur, comme des enfants Je garderais mon innocence Toi tu resteras ma préférence Un grand soleil est là pour nous Il nous sourit, la vie c'est fou ? Tu vois même quand on y croie plus On se relève et droit au but Le sourire aux lèvres (le sourire aux lèvres) On se relève Hebrew Lyrics Tamid tamsich lishmoah, al te'abed ta'halom ki afilo bemidbar yaves, yesh prahim sheod porhim yesh keshet gam baroah, yesh keset gam bamarom ha'olam zoher beiofi, rak tzarih lheistacel. ze haia siut, hametziut yaffa yoter, rak nase leha'amin bahava sviveno kmo tipa kara, asher zoleget bli siba, whe tigrom leha lo leha'amin! az rak tzarih la-tet le'atzmeha menoha, veaz tohal, lehithazek. ki yesh od harbe baolam, ata od lo asit, hakol, az tismah et hamangina, takshib lashir, tireh et haor hashir yavie leha tikva, ho yemale et levavha veim rak tohav (vein rak tohav), hashir ho shelha Hebrew translation always be happy, don't lose your dream even in a really dry dessert, flowers are still blooming there's also a rainbow in the wind, a rainbow in the sky the world is shining with beauty, all you need to do is look. that was a nightmare, the reality is beautiful just try to believe in the love around us. like a cold tear, that's running down with no reason and it will make your heart not to believe! so you need to- give yourself a moment of break, and then you'll be able to be stronger, there's so much to do in this world, you haven't done- nothing.. so hear my melody, hear the song, see the light the song will bring you hope, it will fill your heart and if you'll just love (and if you'll just love), the song is yours. Portuguese Se um sonho for bem real Não basta só desejar Terás de encontra alguém para um dia tu dares a mão A cor da flor que nasceu, tem alegria e amor Eu vou encontrar o teu caminho E voar no azul do céu Sentes-te a vibrar... Aquela nova emoção Sonharei com um lugar que nunca imaginei Vai aparecer a luz que aquece o coração E vai iluminar uma canção para ti Que cantaremos! Vamos os dois poder sonhar e acreditar no nosso amor E o mundo será mais feliz Basta acreditar, vais ver Vamos os dois poder sonhar e acreditar no nosso amor Vais conquistar a emoção que guardo no meu coração Ouve esta canção, ouve esta canção, só para ti! A emoção que trago no peito Faz parte de um sonho, tal como pensei Tudo é magia, é tudo brilhante Fiquemos os dois, como imaginei A emoção que trago no peito Faz parte de um sonho, tal como pensei Tudo é magia, é tudo brilhante Fiquemos os dois, como imaginei Portuguese Lyrics Translation If a dream is very real It is not enough to just wish for it You'll have to find someone to hold hands The color of the flowe that was born, has joy and love I'll find your way And fly on the blue of the sky You feel yourself vibrating... That new emotion I will dream of a place I never imagined The light that warms the heart will appear And it will illuminate a song for you That we will sing! We will both be able to dream and believe in our love And the world will be happier Just believe, you will see We will both be able to dream and believe in our love You will conquer the emotion that I keep in my heart Hear this song, listen to this song, just for you! The emotion that I bring in my chest It is part of a dream, just like I thought Everything is magic, everything is bright Let's stay together, like I imagined The emotion that I bring in my chest It is part of a dream, just like I thought Everything is magic, everything is bright Let's stay together, like I imagined! Videos 3 Mermaid Version 7 Mermaid Version Category:Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Aqua Regina Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin Category:Noel Category:Coco Category:Seira Category:Karen